


Innocent Until Proven...Innocent?

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually multiple times, Confused Peter, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Innocent Peter, M/M, Marauders era, One-Shot, Peter being an Innocent Being, Remus not taking any shit, Short, Sirius and James being little shits, The Marauders - Freeform, established wolfstar, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Being friends with the Marauders requires a lot of thinking with your teen-oriented brain, and little Peter over there just can't figure out what his friends are talking about.OrA one-shot featuring innocent and confused Peter, flirty Wolfstar, and amused James





	Innocent Until Proven...Innocent?

 

Peter Pettigrew loved being friends with the Marauders. It earned him an instant rep as one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. People actually knew his name and said hi to him when he walked to class. His friends were loud and rowdy and he worked with that. He knew how to be loud and rambunctious. He knew how to make people laugh, though not as much Sirius and James, and his friends included him in everything they do.

Yes, being friends with the Marauders certainly has its perks. But with every good thing comes something negative, the Marauders were just too...too...

Flirty.

Yes, even Remus.

Peter tried to understand the underlying intentions beyond what his friends would say. He would try to understand what James meant when he called out to Lily Evans and said he wanted to take her out, of course, Peter knew that meant going on a date, he wasn't that dumb. But why was Sirius laughing so hard then? And why was Lily's face so red when she turned James down for like the millionth time? Was there another meaning behind that statement? The rest of the Marauders never really explained their jokes to Peter and he didn't want to seem more stupid than he already was.

His breaking point reached right before Christmas, specifically on Christmas Eve.

The Marauders had all decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas that year. And since most of the other Gryffindors had already left for the Hogwarts Express to take them back to their families for the holiday break, Peter and his friends got the whole common room to themselves. 

  
James was sitting on the padded rug right in front of the fireplace of the common room, Remus and Sirius were intertwined together on an armchair that only had the space to hold one person, and Peter was sitting on the lumpy but comfortable couch swinging his legs idly.

  
"Oi Remus?" Sirius asked breaking the tranquil and enjoyable silence, "what do you want the most for Christmas?"

  
"I'm pretty sure that is none of your business, Pads. But I actually wanted the last book of that series I love so much. Unlike you, I prefer to reinforce my brain and enhance my ability to succeed." Remus said without looking at Sirius and still reading his book.

  
"Speak English, Moony," Sirius whined, laying his head on Remus's shoulder.

  
"This is English, Siri." Remus deadpanned.

  
"Well I know something to would make me really happy if I found it under the Christmas tree," Sirius smirked playfully batting his eyelashes and curling up closer to Remus, "or rather someone."

  
"Don't even think about, Pads. We all know you're desperate but don't let your bottom side show out in public like that."

  
There was a surprised silence after Remus's words. Peter tilted his looking confused,  _now what did that mean?_

James suddenly let out a barking laugh, almost like Sirius's. "He got you, Pads, he got you real good!" He spoke in between gasping breaths before dissolving into laughter yet again.

Sirius huffed and pulled away from Remus slightly, pouting. "That is so not true! Everyone knows I'm not the bottom here," he said staring accusingly at Remus.

Remus shrugged, looking unfazed by his boyfriend's actions, "but do they really know what we do behind the curtains?"

James laughed louder at Sirius's gobsmacked face.

"Moony, what's wrong? Is it the full moon already? Did you eat something weird? Tell me, because you're never like this, ever!"

"I'm simply speaking the truth," Remus said with an actual smirk forming across his face, Sirius looked even more terrified at that.

"Holy shit, you're smirking Moony! What has this world come to?"

"What's a bottom?"

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to Peter who was still staring at Remus and Sirius with his head tilted to one side.

"Uh, what you say Pete?" Sirius asked because there was no way he had heard Peter correctly. He must know what a-

"I said what's a bottom? I mean you guys are actual people, you're not a pair of pants Siri, so why is Remus calling you that?"

"Petey," Sirius said faintly, before turning to look at James who was staring inquisitively at Peter as if he was some difficult jigsaw puzzle that he needed to solve.

"Jeez, Pete, how innocent are you?" James asked much to Peter's indignation.

"I'm not innocent!"

"Sure you are, alright listen, once you get yourself a girl-"

"Or a guy!" Sirius added, winking at Remus who simply swatted him on the shoulder.

"-we'll tell you all about bottoms, and tops, and anything else you need to know, okay?"

"Okay, I guess," Peter said looking uncertainly at James and then to Remus and Sirius. "But you promise you'll tell me?"

"Of course, Petey! When have we ever broken a promise to you?"

Peter cracked a smile at that, his friends sure knew how to cheer him up.

"Well, time for bed! It's Christmas tomorrow and I'm looking forward to spending some time with my boyfriend behind our curtains!" Sirius said getting up and yawning before pulling up a grumbling Remus to his feet and dragging him to the boys' dormitories. "Goodnight Y'all!"

Sirius dragged Remus away to their beds, ignoring the other man's protests and a certain voice calling out to him from behind.

"Wait! What are you guys gonna do behind the curtains? You're not sleeping?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So normally I don't like Peter but this idea came to me literally right when I was about to fall asleep. So hope you all enjoyed it <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
